Breeze
by fiello estrella
Summary: He throws an empty gaze to the endless sea as if he was hoping for something to appear before him. Something that was enough to be the reason he was there that evening. Used pairing Reiji Kotobuki x Aine Kisaragi [I don't own the cover art]


**Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli**

**Breeze © Fiello Estrella**

**Rated K+**

**Genre Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Main Cast(s) Reiji Kotobuki & Aine Kisaragi**

**Warning OOC, typo, shounen ai, broken English, and spoilers from UtaPri All Star**

* * *

'_Eternity' is just a mere word for us who were bond by a chain called 'reality'._

.

.

.

.

Standing there by the beach, was a brunette man dressed in black coat holding a white Lily in his right hand and put the other one in his warm pocket, that was Reiji Kotobuki.

He throws an empty gaze to the endless sea as if he was hoping for something to appear before him. Something that was enough to be the reason he was there that evening.

.

.

"_Aine"_

.

.

He mumbled softly, almost heard like a faint whisper. But that single name was strong enough to make the brunette's shoulders shake almost crazy. Good thing that in the next second, he manages to calm himself down and put on his usual fake smile. Yet, his gaze turns into a much gentler one as if he was looking at someone dear to him.

"Good evening."

He greeted while imagining the younger tealette's figure presents before him.

"Long time no see, huh? How does things going there?"

Letting out a hopeless sigh, he continued.

"Sorry, I happen to be a bit busy lately and just manage to visit you today. It can't be helped"

He nervously threaded his fingers through his hair. Thinking that he might be looked like a dumb-monologue man right now, but that idea isn't enough stop him. he looks around for a moment, the beach in the evening sure is rather calm than in the afternoon.

"_Nee, _you know this was the beach where we often spent most of our times at, right?"

He laughs awkwardly, remembering his old memories he made with his tealette lover sure is nostalgic, though it hurts him a lot.

"Remember when you almost let your fragile fingers hurt when you were collecting shells hidden in the sand? or when you got sunburned because you forgot to put on some sunscreen? or when you let me tripped over a stupid seaweed when we play tag here? we used to love this place so very much. and even until now you decided to stay here. You sure have a nice taste in choosing your place to stay, huh?"

He lets out a shot giggles, though the last sentence doesn't heard like a joke at all. There some sadness hidden behind his playful tone. He went silent for a moment. His gaze lowered until his eyes meet the tip of his shoes.

.

.

_"I miss you so much, Aine."_

.

.

He could feel tears starting to run down to his cheeks. Loneliness and sadness cover his mind at once. He has been quite a crybaby after his lover's disappearance and that evening wasn't an exception.

"You know that Hibiki-kun and Kei-kun have been keeping a distance from me after you disappeared? They thought that it was all my fault. Maybe they're right."

His voice shook. Yet, he still continued.

"And I guess it's a fit karma for me."

Laughing bitterly as he stated. His chest tightened and the guilt starting to get the best of him. Silent filled the atmosphere at the moment before he continued with a faint voice, almost whispering.

"I'm sorry I hadn't heard you out back then. It must have been a hard time for you, right?"

He could feel his throat dried at the second.

"I'm sorry I'm not there when you needed me the most. I'm such a horrible boyfriend."

He clenched his hands hard enough that his knuckles turn pale. His face stiffened. He surely would cry out loud if he wasn't in a public place. He lets out a light sigh as he tries so hard to calm himself down. In the next moment, he walks farther into the beach, slowly but surely, letting almost a quarter of his shoes soaked by the sea water beneath.

"Ah, I brought you favorite by the way. As usual."

A gentle smile curved at the man's face as he shows the white Lily that he brought along, imagining the younger tealette will be very pleased with his present as he put on his usual gentle smile. He lowered his body and put the flower on the water surface and watches as it drifting away with the waves that bring it far...far away from his sight into the endless sea.

"I'm so grateful to ever know you, Aine Kisaragi."

He inhales big amount of evening breeze and wipe off his tears before he turns and starting to walk away from the beach.

.

.

"_Sleep tight. I love you, Aine"_

* * *

**And~ Done!**

**Short one, I know. I couldn't come up any creative plot orz and, oh my— let me cry over such broken English /sobs/**

**I'm so sorry guys, my grammar and vocab is just asdfghjkl let me know if I had made stupid mistakes.**

**Lastly, RnR please, I won't bite ;)**

**-the loyal star-**


End file.
